This invention relates generally to devices for operating the throttle and brake pedals of a conventional automotive vehicle with either hand.
Previously, the devices for those temporarily or permanently disabled in their lower extermities for operating a motor vehicle with their hands involved a great deal of conversion of the vehicle. This is usually at great expense and many hours of effort, making the device a fixed structure in the automotive vehicle. Furthermore, this makes it cumbersome and irritating for able bodied people to operate the vehicle with their feet. The devices could not be easily transported from one vehicle to another and complicated installation and removal, usually at great expense and time. The present invention solves all the above-mentioned problems by providing a device that is simple and inexpensive to produce. The device is also of lightweight construction and is easily transportable and transferrable from one vehicle to another. The current invention requires no tools and can be installed or removed merely by hand in a matter of minutes, thereby solving all of the above outlined problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,335 teaches a hand control device for controlling throttle and brake pedals which will not interfere with the normal operation of said pedals in an automotive vehicle, while the normal operation of said pedals in an automotive vehicle, while being adaptable to different vehicles. It is not easily installed or removed and therefore it is not portable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,285 teaches a device for operating the foot pedals of a motor vehicle. That device is fixedly attached to said pedals in such a way that it is not easily installable or transferable and will encumber the operation of said pedals by those able bodied people who would wish to operate the motor vehicle with their feet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,348 teaches a hand control device for motor vehicles which is fixedly attached to the throttle and brake pedals of said motor vehicle and which is not easily installable or removable and therefore is not portable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,797 teaches an automobile drive control which employs a single horizontal handle bar pivotally attached to two vertical cross control rods which are fixedly attached to the brake and throttle pedals of an automobile in a permanent manner. A handle bar is attached to the steering column of the automobile in a fixed manner such that said device is not easily installed or removed from an automobile making said device non-portable.
It may be concluded that the above identified references do not disclose a device for hand operation of throttle and brake pedals having the features of: easy installation or removal merely by hand, inexpensive, lightweight, transportable, and adaptability such that the controls may be used repeatedly on any vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,879 teaches a device of the general type claimed but lacks the recited VELCRO for quick installation and removal and repeated use, adaptability to be operated by either hand.
The 90.degree. angle of the tabs or break sides prevent slippage on foot pedals. The VELCRO are wrapped completely around foot pedals and connector plates for a more secure attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,309 teaches a device that is not hand controls, but does suggest using VELCRO straps for quick attachment. However, the VELCRO straps are used to attach the device to the stump of a leg, not the foot pedals of a motor vehicle. It is also not portable. It may be concluded that although the above references do disclose devices of the general type claimed by the present invention, they lack certain advantages that are claimed in the present invention, such as the use of existing parts that are easily attainable in the available market; inexpensive; and, a damper control swivel for a ball joint connector. The present invention has a simple construction of connector plate with 90.degree. angle tabs or a single construction of a 90.degree. break on sides of connector plate. VELCRO straps wrap completely around foot pedals for a more secure attachment.